lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Leo
'Future Leo '''is the future version of Leo Dooley, because he is 7 years older than the original Leo. He was sent to the present by a time-machine invented by Future Donald. He was sent to warn Leo and Donald to not send Adam, Bree and Chase on the mission to stop the particle collider, because the room crushes them once they complete their mission. Future Leo shows this to Donald and Leo from his holo-phone, he also shows them Future Donald's warning to Leo and Donald. This future version of Leo is not bionic, as his siblings' secrets were never revealed due to their deaths, which means he never experienced the incident that cost him his arm. He is currently 23 years old. His first and only appearance was in Back From the Future. He is portrayed by Tyler James Williams, who is Tyrel Jackson Williams's older brother. Back From the Future While Donald, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are talking in the lab, Future Leo shows up from a time-machine built by Future Donald. He states that he is the future version of Leo, but Leo doesn't believe him, so Leo states that if he really is him, he knows the handshake he made if he ever becomes a spy. When Future Leo successfully does the handshake with the original Leo, everyone is surprised. Donald is happy that he cracked time travel, Leo and Future Leo say the same things, Future Leo hugs Adam, Bree and Chase, Donald asks how time travel feels like, Adam questions Future Leo, and Bree wants Future Leo to go to the future with her so she can be a trendsetter. When Adam, Bree and Chase leave to go on the mission, Leo questions Future Leo on why he didn't bring Future Adam, Bree and Chase. Future Leo said that is why he was there, because Adam, Bree and Chase don't make it to the future. Donald and Leo are shocked, but Future Leo shows them a video with his holophone showing Future Donald talk about what to do to save Adam, Bree and Chase. Future Leo promises not to tell Adam, Bree and Chase about this. Donald tells Adam, Bree and Chase not to go on the mission, and sends them to school. Future Leo thanks Donald for doing this. At school, Future Leo knows most things that's going to happen, this is shown when he moves Leo out of the way from getting a drink spilled on him. He also knew that Janelle was going to ask him to go to the movies at 8:27. Leo is happy and shocked that Janelle asked him out. Future Leo shows Leo a picture of him and Janelle in 7 years, Leo asks why he's wearing a pink tie in the picture, Future Leo said it was a gift from Janelle and they love it. When Leo and Future Leo come home, Leo says he got an A on his History test, Donald asks if he cheated from getting the answers from Future Leo, Leo and Future Leo try to change the subject. When Donald questions Future Leo if Adam, Bree and Chase actually don't make it, Future Leo shows them a video from his holophone showing Adam, Bree and Chase completing the mission, but the room collapses on them, showing that they don't make it to the future. Adam, Bree and Chase come to the lab, Chase asks Donald why he won't just let them go on the mission, but Donald still doesn't want them to go. Donald leaves, then puts Future Leo in charge. When Adam, Bree and Chase fight about why they're not going on the mission, Leo tells them the truth, that they don't make it to the future. Future Leo gets mad at Leo for telling them this. Later, Leo gets ready to go to the movies with Janelle, but he sees a note on the door from Adam, Bree and Chase, it says that they went on the mission because they want to save the world. Leo and Future Leo are upset about this, when they try to call Donald, it goes to voicemail. So they decide to save Adam, Bree and Chase themselves. Adam, Bree and Chase have completed the mission by the time Leo and Future Leo arrive. They try to warn them that the room is about to collapse, but they don't hear it, so Leo pushes Adam, Bree and Chase out of the way and gets crushed himself. But when they see that Future Leo is still okay, Adam digs him out of all the rubble. Leo is mad at Adam, Bree and Chase for not listening to them. They get out of the room and go back home. After they all reminisce, Future Leo gets back in the time-machine, and heads back to the future. Leo tells Donald that he misses him already. Trivia * Because he and his past self changed the timeline, it came at the cost of him not marrying Janelle. * Future Leo most likely never encountered Douglas, Marcus, Krane, or S-1 due to the Lab Rats' deaths. Quotes Category:Characters who Knew about Bionic People Pre-You Posted What?!? Category:Leo Dooley Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dooley Family Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:One appearance only [[Category:Seas